


Toni Stark Plays With Puppies While Answering Fan Questions

by starkravingfangirl



Series: Publicity 'Verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, PR - Freeform, Publicity, Puppies, Toni is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkravingfangirl/pseuds/starkravingfangirl
Summary: Toni Stark completes the puppy interview with Buzzfeed!





	Toni Stark Plays With Puppies While Answering Fan Questions

Toni: Hello, I’m Toni Stark or Iron Queen *winks* and I will be answering fan questions while playing with puppies.

Behind-the-scenes-person: *brings in puppies* Here you go…

Toni: *starstruck look* Oh my god, there’s more than one, I thought it was just one! *reaches for a puppy* Hey,  _cara_!

*puppy licks Toni’s face*

Toni: *looks at camera* I’m probably going to hell, but if I went to heaven, this is probably what it feels like. 

**Q. Do you ever regret becoming Iron Queen?**

Toni: Not usually? Like fleetingly sometimes, when it’s a long battle, and the Avengers are on the field for hours, and then by the time we debrief, and get injuries checked out, and get cleaned up, another couple hours passed, so by then we’re all just tired and eating takeout on the floor and pretty much half passed out. Which is great! I love my team, I love defending and protecting people who can’t for themselves, but then you turn on the TV, and every news station is talking about what we fucked up. Which, _fine_ , we’re not perfect, but after a long battle, some positive reinforcement would be nice. And yeah, we’re always trying to improve, but not mentioning a single thing about what good we did is messed up. And well...there’s nothing I can do. But I can assure you that we do our best.

*puppy starts to wander away*

Toni: Oh _cara_ , come back. *kisses the top of its head* You know, I always wanted a pet, but when I was younger, my parents didn’t want one, and when they died, Stane still refused. I mean, I was like 12 though, what 12-year-old doesn’t want a pet?

**Q. Do you prefer going solo as Iron Queen or working with the Avengers?**

Toni: Well, the Avengers are going to give me shit no matter my answer, so thanks for that. Well, there are positives and negatives. I liked working solo, I like going where I wanted to go. And I could, you know, set my own schedule for training and I wouldn’t have to work around pre-planned stuff because, it’s well, _my_ schedule and _my_ time. I liked not having to take orders from anyone on the field, and I could make decisions split-second without having to justify myself, which used to be a huge cause of contention between Steve and I. But there’s stuff that I love about working with a team. It’s nice knowing someone’s got my back, and training is a lot more fun when you’ve got someone to spar with. *laughs* But really, I think I prefer working with a team. Without the formation of the team, I probably wouldn’t be dating Steve, regardless of whether they found him in the Arctic or not. But there are times when I wonder if working with a team is worth dealing with Barton’s socks all over the couch.

*laughter*

*puppy bites Toni’s shoe*

Toni: Oh! That’s...an expensive shoe. *watches the puppy trying to eat her shoe* Well, I’ve always got other pairs. And this is too cute to stop. *scratches the behind the puppy's ear* You’ve got expensive tastes in chew toys haven’t you? Puppy of my own heart.

**Q. If Howard and Maria Stark saw you now, what do you think they would say?**

Toni: Well, I hated my father. I knew him for only 13 years of my life, but he wasn’t there most of the time, he was off searching for Captain America. And, you know, the war changed him, the way war changes everybody. The charismatic, thoughtful man that Steve describes in his war stories never sounded like the Howard I knew. He was a good man, I suppose, once, but he wasn’t a good father. He didn’t show up to my undergrad graduation, you know that? He claimed he *air quotes* ‘Had a lead somewhere for the plane, it could be Steve this time, you know it’s more important Antonia’ which fine, that’s important, _I get it_ , but I was graduating! Undergrad was only one year, but it wouldn’t have killed him to not go on _one_ expedition. And he was dead before I graduated the grad and then doctorate program.  Maria, on the other hand, would’ve been proud. I think. I hope so, at least. *puppy senses Toni is worked up, licks her face* Aw, did I scare you _cara_? *kisses its nose* I want a puppy now.

**What is the thing you regret the most?**

Toni: As Iron Queen or generally?

Producer: Generally, I guess.

Toni: My biggest regret...Would probably be not realizing that Stane was dealing arms under the desk. It was my company, it was my _father’s_ company, and even though he was running the company until I turned 21, I should have noticed. I’d like to think that if it was someone other than my godfather and so someone I trusted, I’d have noticed sooner, but I don’t know. People died, and families were destroyed. That’s something I will _never_ forgive myself for.

*puppy goes after Toni’s shoe again*

Toni: Hey! Buddy come 'ere. *squeaks a toy* All the toys here, and you still want that Louboutin huh? God, your energy is amazing. Gimme like 5% of that output.

*puppy barks in agreement and chases tail*

*Cuddles puppies to herself*

Toni: So this was my puppy interview! I want to thank Rescue Dogs Rock in NYC, who allowed me to play with these adorable puppies who, at their previous pounds would have been killed. Please visit their website, all of these dogs are up for adoption at rescuedogsrocknyc.org to help a rescue dog receive a home! Bye!

*as the screen turns black*

Steve: I’m assuming you want to adopt the dog that bit your shoe?

Toni: *unintelligible*

Steve: *laughs* Love you too, hon’.

**Author's Note:**

> Rescue Dogs Rock in NYC is a real organization, please do adopt them!  
> Cara - Italian for dear
> 
> Edit: The puppy chewing scene is actually from Brie Larson's puppy interview because I keep getting so many comments about where that's from.


End file.
